¡Adivina la cita!
by DokuHime-sama
Summary: El Mekakushi-Dan hará una cena de San Valentin pero la ausencia de Takane y Haruka los intriga. Los miembros empiezan a hacer sus hipótesis sobre qué tipo de cita tendrían esos dos. ¿Los conocerán lo suficiente para saberlo o descubrirán algo nuevo de ellos? ¿Será que alguno de en el blanco? Lo que sí es seguro es que habrá mucho romance de todas las bellas parejas.


_**¡Feliz San Valentin! Sé que soy muy lenta para escribir pero por favor tenganle paciencia a DokuHime-sama uwu ámenme como yo los amo (?)**_

 _ **Mi regalo para ustedes en... chan chan chaaaan: HaruTaka, obviamente! Con un poco de cada pareja nwn**_

 _ **Nunca había escrito algo para esta fecha owo así que espero que les guste nwn**_

 _ **ACLARACIONES:**_

 _ **-Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Jin uwu**_

* * *

La tarde de hoy era muy especial para el Mekakushi-Dan, es San Valentín, el día donde no solo repetían sus votos de amor a sus parejas sino también le recordaban a sus amigos lo importantes que son para ellos.

Habían planeado cenar juntos y pasar una velada agradable, sin embargo cierta pareja había dado el aviso de su ausencia lo cual era un poco extraño para el resto.

_¿Eh? ¿No vendrán? Ya veo… Bueno, feliz San Valentín igualmente. Nos vemos.

_¿Quién era, Ayano?- preguntó Shintaro.

_Takane-chan y Haruka-kun… dicen que no podrán venir.

_¿Y por qué?

_Parece que ya habían hecho planes juntos.

_Que mal… no será lo mismo si no estamos todos.-agregó Kido.

_Pues tiene su lado bueno, habrá más comida sin Haruka.-comentó Kano con burla.

_¡En fin, con o sin ellos hay que divertirnos!- se escuchó decir a la idol por un micrófono, lista para el karaoke.

Tal y como dijo Momo, comieron y jugaron hasta no poder más. A pesar de que se notaba la ausencia de sus dos amigos, no se hizo un impedimento para divertirse al máximo.

Cuando ya la comida y la energía empezaron a faltar decidieron tomar asiento en la sala para charlar un poco.

_Tsubomi-chan, ese vestido morado se te ve lindo.- ronroneó el rubio mientras abrazaba a su novia, quien se limitó a sonrojarse y ver en otra dirección.

_Seto, ¿te gustó la bufanda que te hice?-preguntó Mary con ternura.

_¡Claro! Te lo agradezco.- respondió Seto para después inclinarse y darle un sutil beso en la frente.

_Shintaro-kun, gracias por el brazalete. Es hermoso.

_N-No fue nada, Ayano.

_La cena estuvo deliciosa. Kido-san y Ayano cocinan delicioso.-dijo Hiyori.

_Ugh… pues yo me siento mal.-agregó Momo.

_Es que tragaste demasiado, anciana. ¿Querías hacer el papel de Haruka?

_Oh, ahora que lo mencionas. ¿Cuáles serían los planes que tenían esos dos?-cuestionó Hiyori.

_Mm pues si fue Haruka-kun quien planeó la cita probablemente fueron a un restaurante lindo.-dijo la fundadora del Mekakushi-Dan.

_Yo creo que fueron al cine. Takane quería ver esa nueva película de ese superhéroe de rojo así que pudo invitarla ahí.-corrigió Kido.

_Haruka-san es muy tierno y tradicional, tal vez hicieron un picnic bajo las estrellas.-agregó Mary.

_Pues yo no conozco mucho a Haruka-kun pero de seguro fueron a un lugar con comida.-dijo Momo aún tratando de no vomitar.

_Si fue Takane quien planeó todo, probablemente aún estén en esa gran sala de videojuegos del centro comercial.-intervino el Kisaragi mayor.

_Yo pienso que Takane-san arrastró a Haruka-san al PaintBall de la ciudad.-dijo Seto entre risas.

_Mm… conociendo a esa pequeña tsundere, se conformaría con una tranquila cena en su departamento y viendo películas con su amado Haruka.-comentó Kano con voz de actor de novela.

_Bueno, yo no tengo la más mínima idea de qué tipo de cita tendrían. Solo sé que ya quiero ir a dormir.-dijo Hibiya con fastidio.

_Es verdad, ya es tarde.-mencionó la líder.

_Vayamos a descansar, mañana les preguntaremos para ver quien adivinó o estuvo más cerca.-dijo Ayano.

_Buenas noches a todos.-se despidió la albina, recibiendo las "buenas noches" de sus queridos amigos.

El fin de la velada de San Valentín se hizo presente, todos los miembros del Mekakushi-Dan se disponían a descansar después de una noche maravillosa pero dos de sus integrantes aún no terminaban de aprovechar la noche del día del amor y la amistad.

Departamento de Takane Enomoto:

_Ah… ¡AH! Ha-Haru…ka.-gemía la pelinegra mientras hundía sus uñas en las sábanas.

_T-Takane…si sigues gimiendo así –gruñía en su oído- harás que te embista hasta que nos escuchen los vecinos.

Y sin más, Takane alcanzó el cielo de nuevo junto a Haruka. Ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces llegaron al climax ese día, sin embargo seguía siendo tan placentero como el primero. Tal vez era la magia del sexo con amor.

Cuando sus cuerpos ya no se podían mantener en pie, decidieron que era hora de parar y al fin descansar.

_Te amo, Haruka.-dijo la pelinegra en un susurro casi inaudible antes de caer en un profundo sueño en el suave y tibio pecho de su amado artista.

El chico sonrió con ternura ante esa última confesión pues aunque lo sabe le gusta escucharlo de sus dulces labios.

En la mañana siguiente:

_Creo que al final fui yo quien adivinó.- dijo triunfante Shintaro.- Takane me dijo que ayer fue con Haruka a los videojuegos.

_¿Eh? Haruka-kun me dijo que fueron a un restaurante.-mencionó Ayano.

_A mi me dijeron que fueron a una galería de arte.-confesó Hiyori.

_Pues a mí me dijo Haruka que fuel al cine con Takane…

_...

_Chicos… ¿no les parece que Takane caminaba algo extraño?-preguntó Kano.

_...

_No será que…-susurraba Momo.

_Ellos… -decían en coro-… ¿¡EHHHHHHHH!?

FIN.

* * *

 _ **Fue algo cortito que se me vino a la mente en la mañana nwn solo lo quería compartir con ustedes.**_

 _ **Que pasen un lindo San Valentín.**_

 ** _Bye byeee owo_**


End file.
